The Orange Book of Naruto Uzumaki
by Wanker - King of Wank Peasants
Summary: No plot. No depth. Just one-shots, two-shots, money-shots of Naruto Uzumaki or Yami-Naruto or Naruko Uzumaki going at it in different chapters with different women. Might include characters from other franchises and even OCs. Chapters may receive sequels in fic. Will include vanilla sex, questionable sex, threesomes, foursomes, even tournaments if needs be. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Look at the thumbnail I have. Look at the story title. This is some meta gourmet shit. Long story short: Naruto or Yami Naruto will have sex with a different woman(or women) in each chapter. Let's start with, randomly picking the name here aaaand its…Ino. I'll try to make it interesting.

* * *

Naruto yawned. He was bored of picking up flowers from this place. Everyone had split into teams and he was supposed to be on a super S rank mission, not getting flowers.

"Stop being lazy, Naruto," he looked to see Ino giving him the stink eye. He blew a raspberry at her. Exasperated, she sighed. "Why are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"A child."

"Hey!" He felt personally offended by that.

"It's true," Ino pointed out. "You're the guy that beat Pain. A guy who wiped out a village, but you act like a 12-year old."

"Eh, shut up," Naruto retorted. "You're just jealous."

"A bit, yeah," Ino admitted. "But still among the two of us, I'm mature. I'm the real adult here."

"I can be mature, and I'm an adult too." Naruto said looking at her while still sitting on the grassy surface. The wind was nice today.

"Oh please," Ino said, "the most adult thing you've ever done is create that jutsu when you were going through puberty."

"That was an experiment damn it!" Naruto defended himself. It was true too. His female form, Naruko, was the reason he could buy an awful lot of stuff at discounted prices from lecherous shopkeepers.

"Experiment, huh" Ino smiled slyly. "You sure it wasn't for 'research' like your master used to put it?"

"Hey, he was a pervert, but he got a lot of ladies. Just not in Konoha." He nodded his head to pay respect to the Toad Sage. The man had taught him a lot. Both as a shinobi and as a man.

"Oh, bet he taught you a lot huh." Naruto didn't know why, but Ino's face looked…really pretty at that moment.

"Well, uh, yeah." Naruto said, crossing his arms. "I did write the last book."

"Wait," now Ino seemed shocked. "You wrote the last one?"

"Yup. Well, half of it at least."

"So that means," all of a sudden Ino leaned down and got close to his face. Blue eyes met turquoise. "You're a naughty boy, aren't you?"

Naruto, a few years ago, would've blushed up a storm. Jiraiya taught him better, made him see the way and got him some…experience. He was a war veteran of the Great Sex Wars. This was nothing, but damn it did he feel horny right now.

"Maybe," he said looking at Ino, whose smile looked inviting. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, nothing," she took his hand and placed it on her hip. By God, it was smooth. She then very lightly licked his lip before getting back up. She walked away, swaying her hips.

"That was rude, you know," Naruto squinted at her. A bit blue-balled. "I'll get payback for this."

"Well, if you can," Ino said with a wink, "I'll make it worth the while."

* * *

Thankfully there was a town on this island. Both the Super Secret S Rank Group and the Flower Group found rooms in one hotel. Naruto got his own room and while having dinner downstairs, everything was normal. Ino had sat beside him, and discreetly, accidentally, many a time placed her hand on his legs. Squeezing it and hovering over his crotch, even touching it a few times. They were playing cat and mouse and Naruto really just wanted to take her to his room and make her regret it.

Now in the lobby, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, he was walking around to get some juice from downstairs. After doing that he got back up and felt that someone was in his room.

Opening the door, he found none other than Ino wearing a sleeveless shirt and short, shorts. Oh she looked delectable.

"Oops, wrong room."

"Sure," Naruto said as he watched Ino stretch out a bit in front of him. She didn't have the largest breasts, but her figure was full and thick in the right places. Especially that ass. "Stretching out for a run?"

"You bet," she said and suddenly pushed Naruto. The orange knucklehead not being one to back down, tried to catch her. The girl was nimble as a cat and Naruto for now played along as Ino jumped and ran from his clutches, from the bed to the floor to the ceiling.

It wasn't long until Naruto wrapped his arms around Ino. Her curvy body pressed against his. Naruto tried to resist the temptation to run his hands down to her round ass, which was the perfect shape. He caught himself lagging behind just to watch it when she was evading him.

"Looks like I got you, Ino."

Ino shuddered and tried to play it cool even though Naruto had her in close. Naruto backed her up against the wall. She had no desire to fight this. Ino tugged the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up, to show Naruto her curvy flat belly.

"Well, you've got me, or do you?" Ino asked.

Ino leaned in closer to Naruto to kiss him. Naruto returned the kiss without any protests. The two of them engaged in a heavy make-out session. A few moments later, Naruto pulled away, to see his arms and legs were hooked against a wall with kunai and wiring. Ino stepped back from him with a smile.

"Like I said, it really is a matter of perspective who has who."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "You do realize I can get out of this at any time?"

"Maybe," Ino said in a sweet voice. "But, we both know you want to see how this plays out." Ino started to rub Naruto's crotch through his pants. He groaned and also grew when her soft fingers rubbed against his bulging pants. Ino's fingers rubbed against Naruto and smiled when she kept rubbing him, teasing him.

"That looks pretty tight," Ino said. "I think your little Kyūbi might go berserk in there. It's going to be pretty messy if it does."

Naruto convinced himself he would let Ino have her fun for a little bit. It wasn't like he wasn't going to have any fun either.

Ino grabbed hem of Naruto's bottoms and slid them down to his ankles. His throbbing cock pushed out. Ino smiled and gripped him before stroking him. Rubbing her thumb against the head, she wondered why Sakura never gave him a chance. He wasn't bad to look at and was packing hell of a monster in his pants. The blonde had a mischievous smile on her face when rubbing on Naruto's cock, feeling it stretch in her hands. The blood rose to him and made him really hard. Ino stepped towards him and mounted him before grinding up against him.

The young man could feel Ino's warm thighs rubbing against him. Why did he never try going after her before this? He tried to regain control. All he wanted to do was take her and make sure she felt every inch of him inside of her. Ino turned around and grinded her ass against Naruto. She knew full well how many men looked at her ass, and couldn't wait to have Naruto get thrilled with her.

"I bet you'd like this, wouldn't you?" Ino asked as cupped her cheeks. Turning around, she placed a finger on her lips, licking them. "Or maybe, you want a bit of this first."

Ino dropped down to one knee and engulfed Naruto's cock inside her mouth. She looked up with a naughty expression in her eyes and sucked on him hard. One of Naruto's hands burst free and grabbed the back of Ino's hair to guide his cock inside of her wet, moist mouth. Ino engulfed Naruto's throbbing prick inside of her mouth and suckled him hard.

Ino increased the suction on his cock. Her hands rubbed against his thighs and fondled his balls. Her mouth wrapped tightly around Naruto's massive tool and she sucked him hard. She wanted more of this.

"Keep sucking," Naruto said. Naruto worked himself into her mouth, gently rocking down in her throat. His balls came very close to wanting the release this. He held the back of Ino's head and started to pump his way further into her throat.

Ino continued to suck him harder and faster. She wanted this even more and took all of it in, gagging and gasping for breath on his cock. The warm fluids would soon burst out and flood the back of her throat. Naruto's balls released and sent their juices into her. He grunted and kept firing away inside Ino. Ino slowly started to retract, cock still in mouth as she felt him give her a mouthful. She loved the taste of it. Greedily, she swallowed it all and pulled herself up as Naruto freed himself. He shoved her against the wall, and pulled her top off. Her round breasts came freely.

So perky, and so squeezable, and Naruto had to squeeze it. He stuck Ino's nipple in between two fingers and pulled her nipple, twisting it harder. He pushed those fingers against Ino, making her nipple grow harder. Naruto's free cock slapped Ino's bare stomach. The cool flesh of her belly ground against Naruto's cock and made her heat up. He wanted to be inside her in the worst way possible, but knew he just had to hold himself back. _Good things came to those who wait_.

"I need you inside me, now."

Naruto pulled Ino's shorts down. Her round ass bounced out. Naruto turned Ino around and placed her hands against the wall and spread her legs. This juicy, perfect ass was out in the open and Naruto grabbed all two handfuls of it, delightfully squeezing away. Ino's moaning showed him how much she enjoyed Naruto playing with her ass.

"You've been a very bad girl, Ino."

"Oh, and what do you do to bad girls, Mr. Uzumaki?" Ino asked saucily.

Naruto smiled and slapped her ass. He didn't know how long it would take before he would lose it and slip inside her. His throbbing cock brushed against Ino's molten hot slit in addition to running a finger up and down her ass. One finger rubbed against her and the other hand slapped her. Ino thought she would lose it if Naruto didn't make his move. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait too long to find out. Naruto gripped onto her tightly by the hips and pushed his throbbing cock against her entrance.

The scream coming from her encouraged Naruto to just bury himself further with a few more thrusts. Ino encouraged him to bury inside her. His throbbing balls slapped against her wet cunt. Ino closed her eyes. Naruto's sticky fingers ran down her front and gripped her nipples. He showed how much they could pleasure her. Ino experienced the lovely feeling of a hard throbbing cock being pushed between her thighs, exploring a little place inside her. Every time Naruto slammed into her, she tingled with pleasure as drool fell down her lips. Naruto ran his fingers back and cupped her breasts, squeezing them.

"More, faster, more, more," Ino begged him.

Naruto wasn't going to hold back, not even for a second. He kept rocking inside her. "Do, I need to gag your mouth shut so that the others don't hear you scream?"

Ino bit down on her lip trying to hold back her inhibitions for a moment. Naruto's roaming hands cupped her flesh and kept working into her. She hit a peak and fell down to Earth every time Naruto buried his length inside her. Those balls nailed Ino hard.

Every time Naruto entered his fellow blonde in heat, he could feel something about to burst. Hands greedily gripped Ino when he brought her up against the wall. Ino spread herself wide for him, wanting more of Naruto inside her. The climax came and hit Ino very hard. Her wet walls clenched Naruto when he held on for a deep thrust. The thrusts got deeper and her pleasure accelerated. Naruto's hands rubbed down her body and caused the right pleasure points to be hit.

"Naruto, right there," Ino moaned.

Naruto smiled and leaned in to catch Ino's sensitive spot. He worked her into a fever. Her tight body wrapped around Naruto and brought him beyond the edge.

"We're getting close, almost there, are you ready?"

Ino answered with a shaky nod and gasped moan. She was beyond ready to receive Naruto's throbbing cum inside her. Her body sized up around him. The tingling showed her Naruto was close and she already had been launched beyond.

She milked Naruto dry when he shoved himself into her. Naruto's balls slapped against her and started to shoot his load inside her. Ino worked back and forth down on him, making sure all of his cum spilled into her insides. Naruto shuddered in response. Her warm, wet, pussy was incredible. He continued to keep those hands firmly locked on Ino and just kept filling her up.

For Ino it was amazing, Naruto was cumming so much.

Seconds later, Naruto pulled out of Ino as semen plopped out of her slit and the vestiges were slowly working out of Naruto's cock. She pulled herself off of the wall, and bit down on her lip. Ino reached down to catch a strand of cum on her mouth from his appendage. She slowly slipped a finger between her lips to taste the combined juices. The sultry look on her face made Naruto smile. Ino grabbed Naruto's stiff cock and slowly backed off towards. Naruto was surprised when she laid down on the bed spread her legs, giving him a clear view of the pussy he had filled, oozing with his seed.

Clearly, she wanted more

"Come on, don't you want to do it?"

To be honest, Naruto did think about it, although he wondered if there was going to be a risk considering how loud Ino could get. Regardless, he positioned himself. Ino pulled him into a heated kiss as she wrapped her legs around his body. Naruto rubbed his cock against her slit, now sticky and warm with his fluids. Slowly, he entered her, his meaty rod was swallowed by her inners as he buried himself inside her. She closed her eyes and the two of the them met together, going back and forth. Naruto held onto Ino and pulled her closer into him.

"Hit me, right there," Ino begged him.

Naruto felt the warmth wrap around him and he suckled on Ino's breasts. It mane Ino let out a pleasurable shriek as he bit her nipple. Ino closed her eyes. Her juices dripped down Naruto's tool when the penetration grew even deeper. Thrusting back and forth against each other, knowing that they might get caught made this encounter even more heated. Speaking of heating up, Ino's dripping hot pussy grabbed Naruto's hard rod and pushed it further inside her as she felt another orgasm coming soon.

"Yes, this is so good, more, deeper, harder, please!" Ino begged Naruto.

Naruto held Ino in tight to him and pushed his hard rod inside her more roughly now. Her wet center drew him in, sucking his hard cock inside of her. The two squeezed against each other, their lips entangled with each other. Naruto didn't know what was more insane, the fact he and Ino had hooked up or the fact that someone could've walked in at any moment.

He pushed deeper inside Ino, spreading out her warm thighs. Their hips began to crash against each other as the thrusts sped up. Naruto groaned when feeling the vigorous squeeze of Ino's pussy.

"You're so insatiable, you know that."

"Yep, but that's why you like it."

Ino squeezed him hard with her hips and rocked back against the bed. So many times, Ino came, and she couldn't get enough. She needed more, wanted more, and would get more. Naruto filled and expanded her so many times it was like a drug. He was her drug, and Ino was thinking of getting a fix regularly. Naruto could feel a jolt inside for a second and almost had his heart jump. He gripped Ino as hard as possible to hold onto them. He had unknowingly entered Sage Mode and was feeling the raw passion inside Ino.

This abundance of nature resonating only increased Ino's desires as her nails gripped into his skin

"Keep going! Don't stop!"

Ino leaned towards him and bit down on Naruto's ear lobe, giving it a playful lick. Her hands ran down his muscular back and she encouraged him to bury himself inside her permanently. Naruto thought Ino would be the death of him. _What a death it would be though_, he thought. Her tight wet walls closed around Naruto and engulfed him. Her hot, wet cunt squeezed him with multiple thrusts working her into submission.

"Yeah, right there, please!" Ino begged him. "My pussy loves you….it loves you so bad." The words made him fuck her with even more motivation. His balls slapped against Ino and he pulled out of her. He did it a couple more times before slowing down at least for a moment.

Ino could feel her lust burning for him, the need to be filled with Naruto. He kept on going, keep on scratching those itches. And he continued to fulfill her burning lust. Naruto could feel himself reaching the edge. And he knew Ino could feel him. Her inner walls contracted around him, threatening to trap his dick inside her forever.

He pushed deeper inside Ino with a few long thrusts. Her hands gripped his hair as her eyes started to roll up. It would be going out with a bang, but she would like to keep Naruto around for various reasons. The force of Naruto's orgasm came full force and splattered inside of Ino. Ino worked her hips up and down of Naruto's tool to milk his orgasm all the way until completion.

_Oh God_, Ino was moaning loudly in the roam not forming coherent words as she felt herself being filled up. She was scared that she might even become pregnant after this.

Naruto closed his eyes and the tight constriction of her inner thigh muscles milking Naruto down to the very last drop made him feel so good. Their shared orgasm latest a long time and they wished it could last longer when holding each other through shared release. The two of them rested for a minute.

"That was amazing," Ino said after a few minutes. She grabbed his face. "Why the fuck didn't you say you were this good before?"

"Well," he scratched his cheek a bit. "To be fair, you never showed any interest."

"…Okay, yeah." Ino looked away, blushing a bit now. Stupid Naruto making sense. She looked at him again. "But now I guess things will be different."

"Different how?" Naruto asked and he saw Ino, naked in all her glory, get on top of him. She had a smirk on her face.

"You, Naruto Uzumaki, are going to fuck me on a regular basis now."

"Wait," Naruto got up, meeting her face to face, "like a boyfriend?"

Ino looked at him. She sighed and thought clearly to herself. "Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Ino was sure. She wanted to see how this would go through. There was nothing wrong with trying. "Now," she gripped her fingers around his cock. "Are you ready for round three?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Naruto pushed her down on the bed and started it all over again.

* * *

"Honestly, those two." Sakura said with a twitching eyebrow. She knew full well what was going on behind the closed doors and felt a bit jealous. One because they were probably having amazing sex. Two, Naruto was having sex with Ino. The boy who used to crush on her badly was having sex with her greatest rival. The world was cruel.

"Calm down, ugly," Sai, ever the blunt tool, "I am happy to see that dickless is not dickless after all."

"Aren't you pissed he's with Ino?" Sakura asked, hoping to get some sympathy.

"Why would I be?" Sai shrugged. "I'm not with Yamanaka and she's made no more attempts to show she's interested in me."

"I hate you, Sai," Sakura walked away, hoping to get some sleep. If those damn blondes would just calm down a bit!

* * *

**AN**: Well, there you go my numptys. Another sex scene served. Is it Tuesday already? Now, my loyal pheasants. Read, review, wank. You know how this goes. This is King Wanker, King of the Wankety Wank Lands of Fiction, fucking off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Numptys, wankers, pheasants, I return with yet another one-shot. A very strange one at that and this was a bit weird to write at first, but then it became real fucking fun. I reckon you MILF goers will like it. Today on the menu is none other than Yoshino Nara. Let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

Yoshino Nara was a woman of sheer will. She'd been through her fair share of ups and downs in her life. Losing her husband was one of the biggest. She loved him, as any wife loved her husband, she did her duty like any wife and mother in a shinobi village did. Yoshino did all what society asked of her and in return she lost a husband, her companion for nearly 20 years and lost time she would never get back.

So when she had been invited to the party to the Akimichi compound, a party where drinks were being handed to her for free, a party where she drank much more than she ever had, she let loose. After all those years, after all those losses, all those duties fulfilled, she let loose. Now here she was. Somewhere. In the village that's for sure. Drunk, hazy and of course, free to do what she wanted. Something she'd wanted to do for some time now.

"Mm... yes, ohhh... oh, you're pretty dirty y'know."

The man growled, shivering and thrusting into her mouth. The thing he thrust with was, of course, his dick, and the statement that he thrust it into her mouth naturally implied an act of fellatio. Indeed, this was precisely what occurred, and Yoshino was very much complicit. Shikaku Nara was the man she loved, but she wished he'd love her more in bed. So many nights she'd been left taking care of herself. Did she hate him? No. Was she disappointed? Most of the times. Now free and frustrated, she worked her lips over his shaft, slurping and noisily smacking, puffing out her cheeks and sucking them in as she blew and sucked on the great cock.

It was a splendid thing, in Yoshino's opinion. She was absorbed in this penis, this fat and towering erection that smacked her cheek and bumped the back of her throat. She reveled in its presence, glorying at the very existence of this magnificent specimen. It was so far beyond anything she had ever seen or imagined. It was completely incomparable. Her dearly departed husband was by no means bad in the sack, nor was he lacking. However, the family traits of being lazy went far beyond their usual day. Sometimes, Shikaku would be excited and maybe make the move on her, but never did it happen more than once a week. And as the years passed, her longing to be loved, to howl in carnal bliss increased. She didn't care anymore. Tonight was about her and this magnificent cock was hers.

She felt the strong hand, broad and heavy, that rested atop her head. She felt the fingers that threaded themselves through her brown locks, gripping and tangling her hair. She felt him steer her head this way and that, guiding her mouth at a touch over the impressive, forbidding mass of his manhood.

If it weren't for that guidance, Yoshino supposed she might feel too intimidated to even dare trying to suck it. Such a behemoth seemed somehow beyond her worthiness to taste or touch, as if it was an existence far above and beyond her desserts as a woman, something so fine and lofty that she needed to earn the right to even come close to it. Sucking this man's cock felt like it put her in his debt, like he was doing a very big favor to let her tongue and lips get all over his precious penis. She was so drunk she didn't even bother to look who it was she was so shamelessly sucking off. All that mattered to Yoshino was to fulfill the craving inside her as she finally took all of the massive length inside her throat and rumbled on it. She choked and gagged on it, as hot tears leaked out of her eyes and she felt the cock growing ever so larger.

She shivered pleasurably, thinking this. It really was a splendid feeling. The taste was strong—dirty or unpleasant, she once might have called it—and the smell was likewise overpowering. Pure masculinity filled her head, the essences and embodiments of male sex so thick and potent, so wild and dangerous. This _was_ dangerous. But her danger wasn't what the ordinary woman would think of. It wasn't danger in terms of being pinned and had against her will. If anything, the only danger was that of her will bending too far in this direction, so far that she would forget she was a widow, that she was of the Nara clan, forget everything that wasn't her tongue and her ass and her cunt and her tits and every other part of her as related, in sex, to this splendid man and his marvelous cock.

Her only peril was becoming too ready and too willing, to degenerate from her last vestiges of kunoichi and motherly pride into a mere vulgar slut. Such a thought made her tremble with excitement, and she swung her hips, moaning and humming, causing her mouth to vibrate around the man's cock as she took it deep into her throat. Her cunt was sopping wet, and it dripped onto the floor with a superlative excess of lubrication. She was becoming more lewd, more lascivious, more obscene with every moment. Her danger was very real indeed. The longer this went on, the more inevitable it seemed. The surrender to her base desires was strong and it was senseless. She knew she couldn't help herself now, unable to resist these pleasures and the throbbing rush of wild need that hit her. She was helpless, frustrated, craving something strong and frantic as she worked her head back and forth, reckless and impatient motions expressing all that she felt tearing her asunder. She wanted so badly to let herself give up.

Yoshino began to suck deeper, lips open wide to suck the hefty cock deep into her mouth and keep up with the pleasure and the heat this al demanded of her. She felt careless to a degree so sloppy and so strange that she wasn't sure how to deal with all of it, moving back and forth with little sense of what she was doing or how to handle its demands. She simply pushed on for more without any real composure, just a wild drive toward ecstasy and the demanding swell of heat hat came with it. Nothing had to be sane or decent about this situation to be everything she craved, hand bracing the base of the hefty cock she took to sucking down deeper, greed getting the better of her and all sense utterly melting away for the sake of giving in more.

This was such sweet, sinful delight, a joy hitting her hard and immediately, begging for a pleasure she was happy to succumb to, throwing herself into the deep end and exploring the idea of letting go, of utter surrender and joy. Back and forth she moved, faster, needier, choking his cock down and allowing herself to slip into a state of pure, cock-addled frenzy strong enough that she just didn't care was wrong. He seized the back of her head, his fingers entangled in the dark brown locks, making her feel new levels of pleasure and arousal as he pulled her down onto the base of his thick cock. Yoshino brought a hand between her legs and began to rub at her needy snatch. Then it pulsed and twitched, and before she knew what was happening or how to stop it, the flood of thick, hot jizz hosed into her mouth.

Yoshino smiled, tasting the man's semen. So thick, manly, and pungent. He came in her mouth as the fragrance ensnared her nares, and she guzzled it down, gullets of it making her strain and shiver and choke as the cum splattered down her throat, a struggle she wasn't the least bit ready to face, but she held on, letting him unload. Not all of it went inside her; some of it she choked on and it expelled through her nose, making her become more lost as she fell in a euphoria. All other trains of thought were banished from her mind as she watched his cock, erect and glossy, slick with her saliva, pull back from her mouth, shining attractively. All she thought about now was that dick.

She turned, bending over, getting on all fours. She lifted her ass on high and spread her legs, before shaking her hips in a lewdly needy display. Her tongue lolled out, her face red, and she trembled in anticipation. It was finally going to happen. All of it was going to be taken away from her. This man, he would help her achieve that high she so desperately needed.

The man's strong hands clapped down on her hips. He grabbed her firmly, possessively. She waited, moaning as she felt his cock's tip brushing against her slippery, wet slit. Then he thrust inside her.

Was there any need to describe it? Sex was a basic thing, and this was sex in its basest form. Pure pleasure, pure animal desire, just a couple of mammals getting down and dirty when the mood happened to befall them. She had told herself all this, it was just a need. Yet when he pushed past into her cunt, to a place which had been devoid of love, she screamed. It was only a few inches, but it was enough to make her yell anyway, filled with his amazing prick and craving so much more of the wild pleasures searing through her. She had to keep going. He shoved himself into her, his great, fat cock spreading her insides like a log crammed into a nylon stocking. She bit her lip, drawing blood and whined trying to calm herself down, tensing and convulsing as his manhood was driven into her, cleaving their sexes indistinguishably together.

They were one, in the throes of passion. It was not a spiritual union. If there could have been any spirituality about this deed, it would have been the diabolic sort, and most unwelcome. But there was nothing like that. They were simply together, simply joined in flesh, simply fucking with no thought or care for any higher matters. The man smacked Yoshino's ass with his broad hand. She moaned, lurching pleasurably from the blow, her tits dragging across the floor, the creamy globes nearly flattened. Her cheek pressed to the floor, and her ass smacked the man's pelvis.

She felt his cock ream her. It went back and forth, up and down, side to side, in and out. He ground himself skillfully inside her cunt, fucking her with a master's skill. She whined and cried aloud, not caring if anyone heard, feeling and reckoning only pleasure. Yoshino Nara came violently, explosively, wetting his cock in her delight. Shuddering, going limp, eyes rolling up and body slumping on the floor, she took it in bliss and contentment as he continued to fuck her. It hurt a little. She felt sore, and she ached, but overall it was worth it. She wanted more of this.

* * *

_Alright, alright. Think_. _You've been in rougher situations. Think, damn it!_

Among the many things he considered himself to be (a badass, a confirmed future Hokage among other things), Naruto knew there were certain things he was not. He was not as smart as Sasuke or Kakashi and certainly not Shikamaru. That said he wasn't no complete buffoon either, though there were some very questionable decisions he made in his life that made him think otherwise. Last night was one of those events. Going to the Akimichi party had been a solid plan. In fact it was something that was needed, and to him the timing was right since his new Hashirama arm was working smoothly. While no stranger to parties where drinks are involved which lead to more eventful things, Naruto did not expect to find himself a consoling Yoshino Nara who while looking remorseful talked so much about not getting laid.

He didn't have a reputation as a ladies' man, but he did get around. More so after the Pain incident, never mind the whole saving the world's populace from a Goddess looking to turn everyone into chakra batteries. One time a girl literally clamped around his leg, begging him to fuck her so she could have some savior juice. This made the whole dating thing an annoyance as most saw him as a savior. Last night, Yoshino Nara didn't see him that way. In fact she referred to him the same way she always did, only she was drunk, she looked hammered and he was sure a fair number of drinks made her talk about how she didn't like a lot of the couples tonight. Understandable. She was a widow. Then she talked about how she'd not been getting some. Even before becoming a widow. Now, Naruto tried to walk away. 'Tried' being the operative word.

Yoshino Nara, despite her age, had a fit body, looked pretty, and had more personality than most girls his age did. He suspected reading a lot of Jiraiya's erotica, particularly the ones where mature women were involved, made him grow a certain fondness for women older than him. She said all the right words, she did all the right things to tease him, and even slipped her hands down his pants, fondling his balls and stroking his shaft, before pulling out her hand and sniffing his essence like no tomorrow. Man, that was awkward, and a signal if he ever saw one. He'd told her no. Several times. He even called her aunty, which only riled the woman up more, as she made him grope her tits and ass—which were fine as hell. The woman did not relent. She said it wasn't the drink. It was her. Yoshino Nara wanted some. Yoshino Nara didn't care who he was.

Well, who the fuck was he to say no to a woman after she said that? So he did what he did, and he enjoyed it. As did she. Now came the hard part. He watched as his friend's mother slept in his bed. Her olive skin was smooth, her face looked content, her naked frame covered her fronts while her firm ass was out in the open. The Nara's hair was let out too, making her look prettier than he remembered her last night. He felt a stiffness growing until it got up fully. He slapped it. _Stop thinking for me!_

He went to the washroom and washed his face, sighing deeply. Talking to himself in the mirror. He had shut out Kurama from giving further advice, if anything the fox egged him on the last night. He washed his face, again, running some water through his hair so as to cool him down, soaking his shirt in the process. _Idiot_, he told himself taking the shirt off and hanging it up for the moment. Stepping out, still consumed by his thoughts Naruto kept grumbling to himself as he reached for the towel, drying his face and hair up.

"Stupid, stupid Naruto." He told himself.

"Yeah, you and me both." He knew that voice. He'd heard it all night long, but it was more wild instead of calm as it was now. Removing the towel from his head and face, he watched as Yoshino Nara, now very awake, was sitting. The sheets being her only clothing as she wrapped it up around her. She rubbed her eyes and tied her hair. When she did that, the sheets so thinly covering her breasts fell and Naruto, idiot that he was stared, looking away the moment she caught him. "You do realize we both know what happened last night. Though it's a bit fuzzy for me."

"Yeah," he said, cheeks red. Quite honestly, this was awkward. "Look, ma'am. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You know. This."

"Look, Naruto," she said rubbing her head. "It happened. Things happen sometimes. We were drunk."

_Speak for yourself_, Naruto didn't say it aloud. He would need a lot of alcohol to be that drunk. Jiraiya had lost a fair amount of money to him in drinking contests. "Yeah," he wisely agreed. "Still, I'm sorry. Y'know. I'm a friend of your son and-"

"Shh." She hushed him, a finger on her lips. "Stop making it more awkward than it is. What happened…happened. Let's just pretend it didn't happen."

"You're right," Naruto was glad she took this much lighter. Last night the woman was an emotional mess, calling him by so many names, and saying so many things while they rutted. She probably didn't even remember half of it. _I guess that's better though_. "You want some aspirin?"

"I'd love some," she said and Naruto being the gentleman he was gave her some. "I folded your clothes."

"Thanks," she said and both of them remained silent. Naruto didn't like this uncomfortable silence. Being a person who rarely stayed quiet unless the situation demanded it (he had quiet moments too), moments like this made him feel claustrophobic.

"You're pretty good." He wanted to shut his mouth. "You know…naked." Oh God. He needed to shut up. Expecting curses, yells and other unpleasant things, he found himself bewildered when Yoshino Nara laughed.

"I'm sorry," she said, laughing again. "You know you could've just stayed quiet. 'You're pretty good'." Her laughter seemed so out of place. Yet it was soothing. Last night she seemed desperate and now she looked so different. _Did my penis do that_?

"Hehehehe. I guess," he scratched the back of his head, a habit of his. What he forgot was little Naruto was still pretty much hard even after he came out of the washroom and he realized it twitched at the sight of a woman looking so radiantly refreshed. What was this wholesome boner he had? Also, she noticed. He tried to hide it with his hands, but it was pretty damn noticeable. "Pretend you didn't see that."

"It's pretty hard," she paused giving a slight smirk, "to not notice."

"Not my fault," Naruto tried to defend himself, "It's really hard to keep your penis in line if a gorgeous woman is lying in your bed. Naked too! Not to mention the way you cheered up and I should shut my mouth." He did just that as he noticed the woman's cheeks turn a bit red.

"You don't have to compliment so much," Shikamaru's mom stretched her neck, her soft hands brushing on the red spot on her neck, the one he gave. _Shikamaru's mom_, he repeated to himself, _Shikamaru's mom_.

"I'm just being honest."

"Gorgeous? Really?"

"Yes! Really!" She seemed surprised at his words, looking down, not making eye contact. _Does she not believe me_? He was no liar. "It's true! You not only look great, but you're outright sexy when the clothes come off." He stopped again. He just called his friend's mom sexy. He just called a woman sexy, whose husband died strategizing a plan for him to win a battle. _Oh God_.

"…you really mean that, you?" Yoshino Nara looked at him dead in the eyes and Naruto gulped a bit. The sheets covering her chest fell again, her round, full breasts were on display, with marks he had laid on them. Her nipples were puffy and stiff. She had a look in her eyes that made him want to do something he'll regret.

"Yes." He didn't even hesitate to tell her the truth as the woman looked away from his eyes, and slowly started staring down his body. She stopped at the bulge poking out.

"Naruto," Yoshino's hand reached out. Her fingertips tiptoed on his well-ripped abs, going to the hem of his shorts and tugging him closer. "I know what we did wasn't right."

"You're right, it wasn't." Naruto wanted to move, but he lost the moment her other hand rubbed his bulge over the clothing. "Ma'am…we-"

"Did what we wanted to," Yoshino's words were hushed, but they had a trance. "And we're both adults. I maybe Shikamaru's mother, but I'm also a woman. I know what I want. And you're just not his friend. We just happen to know each other. So don't feel so guilty."

"Yeah, but still. Y'know."

"I know," her face leaned closer towards his erection and her breaths fell on it. "I also know I don't remember much from last night. So, can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?" Yoshino Nara untied her hair and pulled down his shorts at the same time, his cock, throbbing and excited rested against her cheek. She looked so good in that moment.

"Fuck me," she said, kissing the tip of his penis, she took a long sniff from his urethra. "Fuck me so hard that I won't have an itch for months."

* * *

What was she thinking? Yoshino didn't think the boy would take her words so literally. She'd lost count how many times they fucked and when they started. Her body was not used to being treated like this. Her mind could only take so many orgasms in a day, and it was afternoon only! Right now, Naruto was between her legs, eagerly lapping away at her hot, wet pussy.

"Yes! That's it! Suck on it! Please!" She screamed. Naruto was licking and sucking her pussy as if it were his favorite candy. Considering the taste, and how greedily he sucked, it might as well have been his favorite treat. Yoshino felt the pressure build-up, and she knew immediately what was coming.

"I'm cumming!" She screamed, moaning as she released. Naruto sucked on her pussy greedily, drinking and swallowing her arousal fluids. Yoshino laid on the bed, panting as she recovered from her orgasm. She blinked as she felt something prod at her vaginal entrance. Sitting up slightly, her breasts jiggling as she did so, she looked at Naruto as he grinned at her.

"You taste really nice," he leaned forward, capturing her lips as he thrust forward. She moaned as he penetrated her pussy. The two kissed lustfully, and Naruto began thrusting into her pussy. His cock sliding in and out of her pussy.

Yoshino moaned in the kiss as he moved, hugging him as he resumed his thrusts. He began increasing his pace, and Yoshino pulled back, moaning as he thrust into her. "Oh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Naruto! Fuck me! PLEASE!" Yoshino screamed, moaning lewdly as he thrust his cock into her pussy.

"Such a tight pussy!" He gritted out, thrusting into her pussy eagerly.

"Oh yes! Ah! Hmm! Its tight for you! Naruto!" Yoshino declared, gritting her teeth as she began bucking her hips to meet with his thrusts. Naruto grinned, his hands fondling her breasts as he fucked her. Yoshino moaned, feeling her walls being pushed aside by his cock. Naruto licked, and sucked on her neck, thrusting into her warm and tight pussy as he did so. Yoshino flushed, tilting her head to allow Naruto better access to her neck.

Naruto grinned, attacking her neck eagerly, his dick slipping in and out of her pussy, rubbing her inner walls repeatedly as it pistoned in and out. The combination of Naruto's ministrations, and his thrusting was bring Yoshino closer to that edge again. She smiled with a blush as his cock pushed its way inside her pussy, Naruto pulling back from his attack on her neck. He grinned as he fucked her daintily, pistoning his dick in her pussy as she bucked her hips. Yoshino's hands grabbed his face gently, and Naruto looked into her eyes that expressed only lust and desire.

Such a look made Naruto's almost painful erection even more painful. Yoshino pressed her lips against his, smacking their lips together hungrily, and lustfully. "Don't stop." Yoshino murmured in between kisses, "Don't stop. *Smooch* Don't stop. Fuck me. *Smooch* Don't stop. Fuck me! *Smooch* Naruto! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Yoshino yelled, pleaded. Again he surprised her, increasing the pace of his thrusts until he was thrusting into her pussy with reckless abandon. God she did not want him to stop!

Yoshino moaned lewdly as he recklessly pounded into her pussy, thrusting viciously. Her eyes widened, as Naruto began hitting Yoshino in a certain spot. A spot that drove the beauty over the edge. "OH YES! AH! RIGHT THERE! OH FUCK YES! YOU'RE HITTING MY SPOT! I LOVE IIIIIIIIT! AH YEEEESSSSS!" She screamed, her legs wrapping around his waist as she hugged him tightly. Her breasts pressing against his chest, her nipples stiffer than ever. She pressed herself against him, her body trying meld against his. Her curves melting against his larger, well-built frame.

Naruto groaned, slamming his cock against her inner walls, part of her was afraid how ruined her pussy would be, but it only excited her more. Yoshino suddenly grinned, her eyes widening as her fingers formed a peace sign. "NARUTO! DON'T STOP! YOU'RE SO FUCKING GOOD! OH YEESSSS!" She screamed, Naruto growled, pounding as hard as he could into her pussy. Sweat trailed down their bodies, their hot breaths against each others' skins.. Yoshino clung onto him like a lifeline, screaming and moaning as he repeatedly thrust into her pussy.

Her eyes widened as she felt the pressure build-up. "OH! I'M CUMMMIINNNNNG!" She screamed, "I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING SO HARD FOR YOU!" She yelled, her grip on him tightening as she came. Her fluids exploded, coating down his cock. Yoshino screamed as she came again, her body violently jerked at the pleasure. She smashed her lips against his, muffling her moans as his cock kept going at her, finally stopping to give her some rest as Yoshino thought she saw stars.

Naruto pulled back, and out of her as her juices dripped down. He grinned as he flicked her clit, making her tingle, tasting the nectar from Yoshino's pussy as it was pooling on the sheets beneath her. Yoshino's legs were wobbly as she tried to reposition herself. Like jelly, she fell on her hands and knees, wiggling her ass at Naruto, faintly remembering how he took her last night. She looked back at Naruto with a blushing face, grinning as she winked at the blond. "Naruto, you want to fuck me like a dog?"

"As if I haven't already," Naruto positioned himself and placed his hands on her ass, massaging it before she felt the familiar grip again, as he thrust into her pussy once more. Yoshino moaned loudly, panting as Naruto began to thrust into her doggy style, her breasts jiggling as her body was rocked by Naruto's thrusts. Yoshino moaned, her long hair swaying as Naruto plowed into her pussy.

She gasped, moaning erotically as thrust into her. She arched her back, closing her eyes as Naruto leaned forward, grasping her jiggling mounds. She moaned as he pinched her nipples, pulling them softly as he plowed into her. The Nara woman blushed as she wondered what others would think. What would her son, and her friends think? She was shamelessly fucking her son's friend, the son of two people she used to be friends with. Her blush increased as she realized that she was enjoying this far more than she should. Just the thought of being caught about this made her more excited.

"Yoshino, you're so fucking hot." Naruto murmured, groaning as he plunged his erection into her moist cavern making her look back. He smiled at her, slamming his dick into her pussy, making her moan sharply as he thrust forward.

"Harder!" Yoshino exclaimed. He did not disappoint. The boy had no off-switch. Or limits. It was like he was getting harder with every thrust. Yoshino moaned lewdly, "Yes! That's it. Harder! come on, wreck me!" Naruto growled, leaning over until his chest was on her back. His hands squeezing her breasts, thrusting harder, and deeper into her pussy. His cheek pressed against hers. It was what Yoshino wanted. "OH YES! JUST LIKE THAT! YOUR HITTING THE RIGHT SPOTS AGAIIIIIINNN!" She screamed in pleasure, amethyst eyes clouding with pure desire and lust. "OH YEEESSS! NOT EVEN MY HUSBAND WAS THIS GOOD!" Yoshino for a moment realized what she said, until the sharp pierce inside her overwhelmed her.

Naruto didn't stop and she was glad he ignored it, he was too busy licking Yoshino's cheek as he plowed into her. Yoshino turned her head, her tongue sticking out, and playing with his tongue. Their tongues played until their lips connected, exchanging saliva as they continued fucking doggy style. Yoshino pulled back after a minute or two, moaning loudly as he repeatedly hit her sweet spot.

"OH GOD! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!" She screamed as she felt the pressure build up in her loins. "OH YEEESSS! AHHHH!" Such was the sound she made as she came, her body shuddering as she experienced another orgasm. Naruto groaned, her walls clamping around his dick so desperately. Again, he plunged deeply into her, the furthest he got as she convulsed around his dick. Her orgasm with the massive dick inside her made her feel hotter. Yoshino moaned lewdly, smiling lustfully as she felt Naruto's cock kiss her womb.

Naruto pulled out, finally panting as she mumbled nonsense and smiled. He was sitting down now, and she turned around, catching her breath and bearings. "You didn't cum yet."

"Yeah," he laughed a bit, "it takes a bit more effort than usual after I wake up." Yoshino felt herself grow moist at the mere thought. It was a shame he wasn't older. Still, she'd get all she could from this. Yoshino crawled over, kissing him and he pulled her close. She straddled him whilst he sat. Her lips pressed against his, fondling her breasts and ass as they kissed. They exchanged saliva for a minute or two, before she pulled back, her hand grasping his erection once more.

"Well I can't just leave you like this. Can I, Naruto?" Yoshino asked seductively, licking her lips as she rubbed her pussy over his bulb. It was teasing her to slam her hips down and take it all. She had to restrain herself.

"I guess you can't." Naruto grinned, blue eyes lustfully staring into her eyes. Yoshino looked back with equal lust, and she sank herself down on his erection. The two moaned as her pussy took in his entire cock, his rod pressing against the entrance to her womb. She sat for a while, rolling around. Then, Yoshino rose herself, then sank herself back down. She repeated this action multiple times, panting, and moaning as she rode Naruto much like one would ride a mount. Naruto gripped her waist, bucking his hips to sync with Yoshino's movements, allowing himself to thrust deeper within her.

As Yoshino rode him, he licked and sucked on her breasts, alternating between the two as his cock was sheathed within her pussy. Yoshino's long hair swayed in multiple directions as she rode him, his firm, broad hands squeezing her ass cheeks. He sucked on her breasts, his eyes closed as he sucked on them like a baby. Yoshino's hands caressed his head, her hips moving as his dick filled her pussy, and she smiled with a blush as he moved from her breasts to her neck.

"Oh yess." Yoshino mumbled. She increased her pace, eagerly riding the hero of the Fourth war. She tilted her head, staring into Naruto's blue eyes, seeing the lust and desire that she knew was present in her eyes as well. Without a second thought, their lips pressed against one another's, softly moaning in each other's mouths as they kissed.

Yoshino gasped into the kiss, increasing the pace of her movements as Naruto's cock began hitting her sweet spots once again. She pressed herself against him, her breasts pressing against his chest as their kiss became for heated. Her curves melded with his frame quite snuggly. "Ah! Right there! Naruto! right there!" She murmured in between kisses. Naruto grinned, bucking his hips more forcefully. It got the desired reaction. Yoshino moaned lewdly, and she increased the pace of her movements once more, riding Naruto as if her life depended on it.

"Ah! YES! Oh god! I CAN'T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT! IT FEELS SO GOOOOOOD!" Yoshino screamed with a wide smile, sticking her tongue out. Naruto's tongue brushed against hers, their lips pressing together as their tongues played within the confines of their connected mouths. Yoshino moaned into the kiss, riding as if she were a horny animal. She deepened the kiss, the kiss being the only thing that her pleasure induced mind could focus on. She pulled back slightly, her hot breath striking Naruto's face. "Oh yes! Almost there! Almost there!" Yoshino murmured, Naruto pressing his lips against hers, the Nara returning the kiss as she felt pressure begin to build.

She moaned, deepening the kiss, their tongues swirling around, exchanging saliva. His rod pistoned its way in her pussy, and she felt the pressure in her loins flare more as she came closer to another orgasm. She had to release, she needed, she was reaching her limit! She pulled back from the kiss, clinging onto to Naruto tightly.

"I'M CUMMING!" She screamed, moaning as she shuddered. Naruto groaned, feeling her fluids on his erection. His seed shot forth, flooding her pussy once more, and filling her womb. "AH! YEEEESSS! IT'S FILLING ME UUUUUP!" Yoshino screamed, smashing her lips against Naruto's. The two kissed as they rode out their orgasms, their tongues swirling, and exchanging saliva. Once their orgasms were finished, they separated, Yoshino remaining on his lap as he pulled out of her pussy.

"Man," Naruto spoke, her head resting on his shoulders. "It's a shame we can't do this again."

"Yeah," Yoshino agreed. She moved away from there. Looking at him. "What I said about my husband, I-"

"Meh, meh," he waved her off. "I'm sure you said it in the heat of the moment. Sometimes, when the horny meter is full the mind goes overboard." Yoshino found herself laughing again. His cock was massive, but his brain wasn't.

* * *

Shikamaru was concerned. It'd been almost 18 hours since he last saw his mother. Now granted he was sure that she was safe, but it's a pretty normal thing to be concerned about. That worry was put to rest when he heard the door open. She was back. He wanted so say a few things, mostly ask, but something about her seemed off. She looked the same, but she looked…brighter? Happier? Less miserable?

"Shikamaru," she started, raising her hands. "Don't worry. I was fine. I was just taking care of a few things."

"For this long?" He probably shouldn't have asked that, the sharp look in her eyes. Ever after being in war, a single look from his stern mother unnerved him.

"Yes," she ended the conversation right there and headed to her quarters. Shikamaru Nara sighed. Women were so strange. Just when he thought he understood them better, they confuse and bewilder him again. "Why do females have to be so complicated?"

* * *

**There. Done. Boom. One more chapter added. I hope you liked the content here. Make sure you go and give my other stories a read if you liked this king-like shit, your wankety wank, royal wanking producer King Le Wanker of the Wankety Wanks wanked out. Now go review if you want, you wank pheasants. This is King Le Wanker, royally fucking off.**


End file.
